Love Grown From Hate
by Nnoifangirl5
Summary: An unlucky girl named Anna wished only to go home and dissapear. She didn't expect to run into Nnoitra and find out about his little deal with her. He has her freind and now is taking Anna back with him. What are his plans? NnoiXOC
1. Victorian Houses

**Hey! I just started this story a little while ago by request of a freind. I know it's a little weird but I do hope you like it! Please review! I do not and will not ever own Bleach because if I did...there'd be a lot more Nnoitra XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Something like this could only happen to someone like me. If something bad happens, it's always centered toward me, no questions asked. Though, this is probably the worst. It's probably that when I got out of school, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Earlier that day**

"Great. An F. How typical." I sighed as my Algebra teacher handed me my last test with a smirk.

She's evil, I know it, and wishes to do nothing but torture all students, especially me. I looked around the room as other students groaned and complained, wishing to leave. The bell finally rang and I gathered my books and walked to the door, out of the halls, and out of the shool to walk home. Thankfully my house was only a short walk from the school. Though, it may have been a better day not to walk alone.

I crossed the street of cars and as I waslked past trees and houses, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. Before I could attempt to run or scream, another hand was over my mouth and pulling me back with some sort of emmense strength.

"I wouldn't try running if I were you, girl." A voice said, most likely the voice of the one holding me back.

I immediately stopped struggling and looked up and saw a man with long, dark, raven hair, a smile to make anyone scream, and on top of that he was extremely tall. I was immediately frozen and couldn't take my eyes off of this man. He smiled wider, if possible, seeing my obvious fear.

"Well, at least I know you can see me." his voice was like a venomous snake, or at least, that's what it reminded me of.

All I wanted to do was dissapear. I tried speaking but it was muffled under his hand.

"You wanna talk?" He asked and to that I quickly nodded.

"You wanna know what I'm doing and who I am, I'm guessing." he said. Well duh, genius, I thought. I sighed and nodded.

"You'll learn soon. My name's Nnoitra Jiruga." He said, somewhat proudly. I rolled my eyes. He removed his hand from my mouth.

"What's your name?" he asked. "Anna." I mumbled. "Anna? Nice name. Though I'll refer to you as whatever I want to," He said with a grin.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "You're gonna go back with me and do what I tell you to," he said. "Ha! Do you think I'm stupid or something?" I asked. He smirked a moment at me, then turned away a moment, then back at me. "Then we will have to straighten out that attitude of yours." he replied.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" I asked. For the first time, I noticed that there was a blonde man standing behind him. Nnoitra motioned to him and he stepped from behind him and in his arms was my best freind, Brandi, with her brown hair over her face and her hands and legs were bound with ropes. He also held a knife to her neck.

"What are you doing? Let her go!" I yelled.

"I'm just making sure you undersand what could happen." Nnoitra said with a grin.

"You're sick!" I screamed. He simply laughed. "Oh, am I now?"

"Well yeah." I said back. "Let's get to the point," he began, "You go against me, talk back, or do one thing, just one, that I don't tell ya to, and your freind here will have you to blame for her death. Her well being is in your hands."

I looked down, finally understanding. "O-okay..." I barely muttered.

"Great! Now, for certain unexplainable reasons, I can't take you back to my place so..." he said and paused. "I've rented a place near here for us to stay in. Any questions?" he asked.

"Um, yeah! Quite a few. Why me? How long am I gonna be gone? What'll you tell my parents? My freinds? My school?" I blurted out random questions that desperately needed answers.

"It'll be a while, until I don't need you anymore." he said. "And why me?" I asked.

"You're...special. You can see me. And you're more attractive than other girls here." he grinned.

"I am not!" I said back. "Hey, don't argue," he said harsly and picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder.

"What are you planning?" I asked. "Oh you'll see." he said and started walking off, the blonde following close behind.

I finally jsut sighed and let him carry me away and figured it was useless to argue. Then it seemed as if we dissapeared and reapeared in front of a house.

"How did we get here so quick?" I asked. "You, uh, fell asleep." Nnoitra said. I looked at the big house in front of us that looked Victorian style.

"This is the place you rened?" I asked, gazing at the old house. It really was beautiful. It was very dark and fancy, but that's why I loved it.

"Yes. I had the money, so I rented it. You like it?" he asked. I nodded quickly and he carried me inside. The inside smelled of exotic insence and candles. The hallway was dimly lit and there were chandeliers in random places on ceilings.

All the furniture made me feel as if I'd stepped back into the early 1900's. He stopped a moment then carried me into a brither room. "This is your room." he said and dropped me to the floor.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" I said and stood up, looking around the room. The room looked like one I'd seen at Biltmore. The bed was an oval shape and had one of those things on the ceiling that you could pull the curtain around. The bed was all yellow with white lace on the pillows and blankets.

Beside the bed was a glass nightstand and a pitcher of water and some wine glasses. There was also a window with a view of the sunlit yard on the other side and a door leading to a bathroom.

"I, um, I really like this room." I said, awestruck. He took my hand and led me over to a wooden wardrobe and opened it, revealing many lolita style dresses on the clothing rack, bows in a drawer, socks in a drawer, and jewelry in another.

"Just because you're being held against your will doesn't mean you can't live in luxury." Nnoitra told me and put his hands on my shoulers.

"Um, thank you." Was all I could say. "Now change out of those and into one of those dresses. You should add a bow too." he said and walked to the door.

"Wait, what do I do when I'm done?" I asked. He turned around then walked over to me, grabbed my hand, sending a chill down my spine, and led me to the door to face the hallway.

"See that door down there?" he asked, pointing a long finger to the door down the hallway. I nodded and looked up at him.

"That's my room. Go into there right when you are done." He said and released my hand, walking out. "Oh and Anna," he added, turning for a breif moment, "You'll find yourself spending quite a bit of your time in there." he laughed to himself and closed the door.

* * *

**So, you like? Please review! I loves the reviews! Good, bad, just a small comment, anything! Luv ya!**


	2. Starting to Love

**Thanks for staying with this story past the first chapter, and I hope you love this one too! Tell me what ya think about it! I own nothing about Bleach lol.**

* * *

I stared angirly at the closed door as he walked out. "How could he? Why would he? I...I hate that man!" I whispered loudly to myself. I clenched my fist as not to speak louder than a whisper. I then walked over to that wardrobe and gazed at the amazing dresses. "Hmmm..." I searched through them and found a black one with white lace around it and took off my jeans and shirt, slipping into the dress.

I also searched through the bows and found a cute purple one and put it in my hair. "I've always wanted to wear these kinds of things...but now that I am, I'm not as happy as I thought I'd be." I sighed and started to the door.

"Anna..." I heard someone call. "Huh?" I said and stood frozen and scared. "Anna...hhelp!" The voice sounded familiar and it was coming from the bathroom. I opened the door and before I saw the beautifully dcorated bathroom, I saw Brandi and the blonde man.

Brandi was still tied up but was awake. "Brandi!" I said. "Leave," the blonde man said, "Nnoitra said for you to leave. This is all you need to see." he dissapeared into thin air with Brandi after he said that.

"Th-this...this is a nightmare." I trembled and slowly sank to the floor. I took a look around the bathroom: The walls were a deep red, there were candles around the sink and bathtub, red rose petals were everywhere. It was all I'd ever wished for, so elegant and mysterious. But there was no way I could be happy.

I was terrified, both for myself and my freind. If I did one thing wrong, Nnoitra would tell the blonde man to kill her. I couldn't let that happen. I grabbed the edge of the sink beside me to support myself as I shakily stood. I walked out of the bathroom and myroom down the hall and opened the dor to his room.

He was on his bed, shirtless, giving me that evil grin of his. I stepped back a bit, but he motioned to me with his finger.

"Don't run, girl. Come over here. I wanna see you better." I gulped and walked over to him, keeping my eyes to the floor. My heart was beating fast in fear.

"Turn around for me." He said and I slowly did so. He smirked a bit and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me closer to him and forcing me to look into his eyes.

"You're rather the shy one. We'll have to fix that." he said and reached around my back, pulling the ribbons that held up my dress. "P-please! Don't do that!" I said, scared. He paused.

"Excuse me?" he asked, angirly. "U-um..." I began." You never, ever, oppose what I say or do. When I ask you a question, say 'Yes, please do so,' or 'If you wish to'" he said. I looked away with tears building in my eyes.

"Now...I'm gonna continue," he said. "Y-yes. P-please do so," I whispered. He grinned and undid the ribbons, letting the dress fall to the ground, leaving me in just my bra and panties. He laughed and picked me up into his lap, turning me to face him.

"Now, just hug me. That's all I ask...for now." he said. I wrapped my arms around him and he grabbed both my feet, wrapping my legs around his waist.

I looked away from him for a moment. "Aw, don't be scared." He teased. "Wh-why?" I asked. "Who my age wouldn't be scared when a man, probably older, takes her best freind and threatens to kill unless the girl does as he says?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll get used to it. You'll grow to love it, and me." he said and ran his hands down my sides and I trembled.

"You will want me to do that...and..." he ran his very long tongue down my stomach, "...that...." he said and I shivered. "And even this," he leaned forward and kissed me, forcing my mouth open and dominating every inch that his tongue passed through.

I wished for more than anything just to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. After a few seconds, for some reason, I actually let myself melt into the kiss. His tongue slid all around my mouth and occasionally would slide down my throat.

He smirked a bit and pulled back teasingly. "You want more?" he asked. For some reason, I nodded. "Yes, please." I said. "Beg for it. Submit." He commanded.

I almost didn't know how, so I said "Um...p-please, kiss me again! I need your kiss again! Dominate my mouth once more with your long and...sexy tongue!"

He smiled. "I told you that you would love this. Yet, you denied. Hmmm...should I give you this..." he held his tongue out. "Or not? Do you deserve it?" he asked. I couldn't belive I was being forced to do this, but I now craved for his sweet kiss once more.

I finally thought of just the thing to say. "Please, kiss me, and I'll do anything you ask of me." I said. He smirked and opened my mouth with again, owning everything. His tongue slid into my mouth once more, shoving it down my throat and around my mouth.

He then, still kissing me, grabbed my wrists and forced me onto my back, pinning me onto the bed. He pulled away from the kiss. "You have already told me I could do what I wanted with you."

I nodded back up to him and he went back to kissing me, starting to run his hands down my body. I wriggled slightly under his grip and he looked down at me. "Don't move." he said and I stopped then closed my eyes.

He went back to kissing me and moving his hands across my body. I would occasionally open my eyes and look into his slanted purple one, eyepatch over the other. Then I would close my eyes and melt into the kissing.

His hands moved down my stomanch then over my legs, forcing them open and sliding his hands round my inner thights. "Open your eyes." he said. I blinked once and opened my eyes, seeing his raven hair falling over my face and for once, I actually found him attractive and, for some reason, I started to like him

I thought he looked amazing when he was shirtless with his abs and skinny yet so strong arms. His wild smile wasn't even creepy anymore. It was exciting and charming, making him want me even more.

He smiled wider. "Are you falling for me?" he asked. I nodded and he leaned down and kissed me more and, as I was told to, I kept my eyes open and watched him as he kissed me.

I started to think that this may not be bad as I thought. Just a few minutes ago I hated him, but now I started to love him and love his company. I wished for him to stay with me like this forever and never stop

* * *

**Yaaaaaaaaaaay she likes him! What do you think'll happen next? I'm working on getting the third chapter on right now...busy busy busy me. Lol. Review if you want! I could use all the help I can get! Thank you! If you have any requests for this story, just write me. Thank ya!**


	3. Dinner and More

After a minute or two of realazation and passionate kissing, he began to kiss me more hungrily and forcefully. Oddly as it were, I didn't mind. He also started moving his hands across my skin even faster and I wished to close my eyes. But he had told me to keep them open, so I did. He ran his hands up to my chest and tore off my bra, tossing it to the floor.

"Won't be needing that," he grinned. I gasped and covered myself with my arms, but he caught them both swiftly in the air with a smile.

"No, don't try to cover yourself. This is all...mine." he breathed the last word into my ear and I shivered.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know-" I began. "Stay here,"he commanded and got up, leaving the room.

I stayed very still and waited with my hands at my sides for his return, only beginning to imagine his current plans for me. He returned to the room with a rope. I gulped and he smirked.

He walked over to me, above me again in an instand, and placed my arms above my head, binding them tightly together so I was completely unable to move them.

"Now you're defenceless... " he said and kissed my forehead. "Now, what are you not to do?" he asked. I paused a moment.

"I-I am not to cover myself in front of you." I whispered. He nodded and hen continued kissing my lips roughly, then went away from my mouth as his tongue slid down further until he reached my waist and then stopped a moment, looking me in the eyes.

"CLose your eyes again," he said and I nodded, shutting my eyes.

"You already know what I'm gonna do, right? Why I brought you here?" he asked.

"Yes. It's for sex and stuff. I can already figure it out." I said. He brushed his fingers over my face.

"That's it. You may be young, but there's just something about you that makes me want you," he said. I could only sigh because I loved him, strangely. This man who kidnapped me and threatened to kill my freind and is trying to practically rape me.

I felt stupid for loving him, but I didn't care. He leaned down and kissed me again and this one wa very sweet and loving. I let him kiss me this way, blushing, and feeling happy. He pulled back a minute later.

"Open your eyes again," I opened my eyes and he had nothing on, and neither did I. He must have taken everything off quickly while we kissed. I wanted to cover myself because I'd never been completely naked in front of anyone, especially someone I had only met hours ago.

He brushed a finger across my lips and opened my lips with his fingers, sliding them into my mouth. I quickly understood and started licking his fingers in my mouth as he smiled, rolling his eyes to look up at the ceileing.

He waited a minute or two them took them all out of my mouth, then, without my knowledge, he opened my legs far apart and quickly inserted each finger into me, one by one, and I clenched my teeth together as not to yell or scream. As he got faster, a soft moan escaped my lips.

"You're a virgin, right?" he asked. I trembled and nodded as he grinned. "This'll be fun," and then he took his fingers out of me.

He kissed me again after he did and I almost forgot what happened, as the kiss was very passionate. He left my mouth afterward and teasingly tickled my arms. I giggled and wriggled around a bit and he laugh, ceasing the tickling.

"You are just so fun. And cute." he smiled, rather sweetly, at me. I blushed and smiled back up at him. "Tell ya what. You're too cute right now for this and it's late. We'll pick up on this some other time, but remember, you owe me." he untied my arms from the ropes and there were red marks around my wrists from the ropes.

"I-I, um..." I said, confused. He looked at me as if waiting for something. I understood and smiled up at him. "If you wish to do so." I said.

He smiled down at me and picked me up, holding me close and layed back onto a pillow, holding me against he chest. I was so happy with him, but didn't know why. "You're gonna sleep in here with me tonight." he told me. "Mhmm..." I replied.

He brushed his fingers through my hair and I was so happy, but I couldn't tell him my feelings for him. I didn't care at the moment that he threatened to kill Brandi, or treated me horribly when we first met. I really didn't. I only wanted to stay with him forever.

"Sooo...what will we do now? It's only like 9:30 at night." I said, looking at a clock. "Would you like to eat or something?"

"Later. Let's, uh...watch tv." he said and grabbed a remote on the side table, turning on the tv. I didn't care what was on. I nuzzled into his chest and smiled happily. He looked down at me for a brief moment then back at his show. I just continued watching him.

H didn't speak for abut an hour, nor did I. The he sat up and set me on the floor. "Huh?" I asked.

"I'm hungry. Go make dinner." he said and left the room to go change. I kinda giggled, not knowing why. I looked around for a moment and grabbed my clothes, slipping them back on. I walked out of the room in search of the kitchen. He hadn't told me what he wanted to eat, but I was a pretty good chef so hopefully whatever I made would be good for him.

I searched through many rooms, all fancy and luxurious, until I found the kitchen. Unlike the rest of the house, it was a lot more modern. The cabinets had so many food ingredients and supplies. "I wonder what I could make..." I wondered to myself. I wanted him to love me the way I loved him, and thought a very nice dinner might help.

"Maybe something Italian...my mom's spagetti recipe!" I said and got to work on the food. I got all the ingredients and boiled the noodles in a pot, sauce in another. The kitchen felt so cozy and warm with all the cooking going on.

I also cut up carrots, cucumber, tomatoes, cheese, and lettuce for a salad and mixed them all in a bowl."I hope he likes all this," I said to myself.

When the pasta was finished, I got two plates, two bowls, and two glasses. "Now, what is there to drink?" I wondered aloud. Opening the door to the fridge, I looked at all the drinks and saw only alchohol. I was underage, but that apparently meant nothing here.

"Wine it is." I sid and poured an expensive looking bottle of purple-ish cocored wine into glasses, setting them on the table. I then put the spagetti on plates with the sauce.

"I feel like such a wifey," I said and giggled.I scooped some salad into bowls as well, setting all the food on the table. "Hmm...more lovey, but not obvious." I said and straightened my dress.

I walked back down the hall to his room and knocked once on his door. "It's open," I heard Nnoitra call from inside. I opened the door and saw him laid out on his bed, arms behind his head, watching tv again. He looked over at me with an interesting smile.

"Hey. What you want?" he asked. "Um, I'm done with dinner." I said. He got up and walked over to me, and he was shirtless. I had no idea why but this always made me blush a deep red. He noticed and laughed, picking me up and tossing me over his should. He walked into the kitched then stopped right at the dining room.

"Spagetti? I love spagetti! You rock, girl!" he said and set me down in a chair then sat in his chair scarfing down his dinner. I took slower bites, not knowing how messy he was at eating.

He then looked at his wine glass with a smirk. "You tryin' to get me drunk?" he asked. I shook my head. "N-no, of course not!" He drank some and smiled. "You are so cute," he said and I smiled back. Before I knew it, his glass was empty.

"More, please!" he said and held out his glass. I giggled and went back into the kitchen to get the wine again. I had left it on the counter so I grabbed the bottle and ran back into the dining room where Nnoitra greeted me with his signature smile. I poured him some more wine.

"Thanks, babe." he said and went back to drinking. The excited inner fangirl in my mind squealed and I blushed on the outside. I stood beside him for a minute as he ate and drank. He then looked up at me and I looked back.

"Aren't ya gonna eat?" he asked. "Oh! Yes!" I exclaimed, remembering my own dinner and sat back down. "This dinner's awesome." he said as he finished his dinner and second glass. He held up his glass somewhat drunkenly and I poured him more.

"Yay!" he cheered and drank. I smiled and sank back into my chair, eating my own dinner. There was an awkward silence for a few minute until I asked a question.

"So, what's going to happen to Brandi if I'm good and do all you say?" He looked at me for a moment. "She won't be harmed and will live here while you live here." he said. I slowly nodded, remembering the sight of my best freind tied up.

"If I'm very good...and stay here and do whatever you say, will you let her go?" I asked. He thought a moment. "Maybe. Just maybe." he said and held up his wine glass so I poured him more and he slowly got drunker and drunker.

I finally finished my fod and got my dishes and his into the kitchen to wash. "Come back -hic- in here , babe! I want -hic- more wine!" I sighed and ran into the dining room, pouring him more wine.

By the time I got back into the kitched to wash the dished, I heard his call for wine once more. "Get the -hic- hell back in here and gimme more wine -hic-, babe!" he yelled. This was gonna be a long night.


	4. Torture Pleasure

**Hola peoples! Sorry I took absolute forever on this chapter. I didn't have lotsa time to write and do you know how difficult it is writing stories? Actually, not all that difficult. I'm just making up lame excuses. XD Anyways, I own nothing, bla bla bla, you know the stuff, lol. Hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

After almost a half hour of watching him drink and get drunker by the second, he sank back in his chair, smiling.

"C'mere," he said, motioning to me. I walked over to him and he pulled me close to him and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Hey…-hic-…lez go back…to my room." he said with slurred words. "You're drunk." I replied. He grabbed my wrist and stood up, starting to pull me to his room.

"I dun care if I'm drunk…I wanna –hic-…" he said. I looked up at him. "A-are you okay?" I asked. "I wanna go…have –hic- sex." He said.

"But you're drunk!" I said back. I felt his hand slap across my face. "Shut up! You're not –hic- here ta argue!" he said and ran into his room with me. He threw me onto the bed and started ripping my clothes off. I may have loved him, but now I was scared.

He just couldn't do this when he was drunk. He started to kiss me sloppily after he had ripped off my clothes, leaving me naked once more. His tongue ran over my lips them forced them open, his tongue quickly invading my mouth.

He took off his own clothes as well and pinned my wrists down, then broke away from the kiss. "Now yer gonna –hic- be a good little girl, eh?" he asked and I slowly nodded up at him. He smiled madly and kissed me roughly then ran his tongue all over my face, slowly trailing to my neck, around my chest, down my stomach to my legs, and even between my legs.

When he was done, he looked up at me, grinning. "Ya taste good when you're scared I'm gonna hurt ya or something." He said. I was confused but stayed quiet, letting him continue. He then did as he did before and slipped his fingers into my mouth.

I obediently licked them up once more, only this time not daring to see his face. Though, that was short lasted because he grabbed my face with his other hand and turned me to face him, forcing me to stare into his glazed eyes.

I looked back in fear, knowing what would happen next. He took his fingers out of my mouth and forcefully opened my legs and shoved his fingers into me, one, two, three, and then all at one time.

I clenched my teeth shut and closed my eyes 'cause it hurt more than I imagined. He took them in and out a few times and before I knew it, he was over me again and I look up at him. He grinned down at my and licked his lips then positioned himself, pinning my wrists down.

He kissed me once more and I melted, forgetting all that happened. It didn't last long until he pulled back and then thrust himself inside me, a low growl of lust quickly following. A loud moan escaped my lips almost instantly as he did so.

I clenched the sheets beside me as he went inside me again. "Nhhh…you like that, dontcha? Heh, little slut." he whispered sexily in my ear, and then thrust inside me once more, roughly.

"I-I…ah!" I said, unable to form a real sentence. "Answer me, ya little bitch!" he yelled at me, continuing mercilessly.

"I-I love it! Ahnn…" I breathed softly. He slid his tongue over my mouth for another sloppy kiss. "Good answer…"

He slipped his tongue into my mouth, dominating everything and I just let him. He also started digging his nails into my wrists that he had held down, and then dragged them down my arms, causing me to scream.

It did hurt, of course. But it was a pain that was unimaginable beyond any extent. It was beyond amazing, beyond ecstasy, beyond my wildest dreams. It was the best.

He removed his lips from mine and touched my neck with them, trailing passionate kisses across my skin. I could feel my mind leaving my body as his painful touches, non-stop thrusting, and sweet kisses.

The kisses to my neck turned to hungry bites before I could attempt another scream. He sank his teeth into my skin, drawing blood which trickled down my neck and onto the white sheets.

He saw this and licked the blood up with his tongue, yet continued biting and clawing me. I could hardly breathe through any of this, though I tried endlessly. I could tell he also found it difficult to breathe, yet he continued with his torturous pleasure with me, clearly enjoying every moment. I wanted him to enjoy it too.

"Fuck…you're so amazing, girl." He growled in my ear. I could catch my breath momentarily and reached up and kissed him quickly.

"I love you! Oh, I love you and what you do!" I cried. He slowed down a moment, stopping to scan my face. "You…." He whispered. I felt my face turn red at finally admitting it, but also proud that I said how I felt.

He looked completely frozen and stopped everything. He just looked at me, then leaned down and kissed me sweetly. "Damn…." He mumbled.

I felt confused, but kissed him back. "Please…continue….please!" I begged. He sighed a moment and smiled back at me, picking up from where he left off before I'd said anything.

Everything around us seemed to disappear, even my mind once more. I no longer felt with my mind or body, but I felt with my heart and with every emotion I could find.

This all went on endlessly and painfully for hours and seemed like a lifetime when we finished. I never wanted him to stop. He would occasionally ask if I was tired. I'd shake my head and beg him to continue, which he did without questioning. He had pinned me down to the bed and I was pressed against it so long, I swore I would've became a part of it soon.

The only sounds in the room for those passionate hours were our moans, screams, kisses, breathing, and the occasional whisper of the other's name.

I loved it all. It was insane, but I couldn't help but love it all and never stop. It was the most passion I'd experienced in my young life and I cherished each sweet moment, each sweet kiss, and each sweet breath, never letting a moment pass by.

It was all so perfect and I couldn't believe it was happening to me. Every bit of it was the best and it could never compare to anything, I know it.

"A-Anna…" he breathed and let my arms go. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We had just been laying there for a few minutes, just breathing heavily and watching each other.

I had just gotten a chance to take in my surroundings: the messy bed, my scarred arms, and the perfect man's body that was pressed against my small body. I then heard his amazing voice call my name.

"Y-yes?" I answered, feeling clueless. "I think…I think I love you too." He said after a long pause.

I couldn't speak. All I could do was smile. "I just can't understand how you'd love someone like me. All I've done since ya got here was hurt ya and scare ya." He said.

"I realized that I loved all that. I have no idea why, but it's amazing. Everything. Everything's amazing. None of it compares to anything I've felt before. Same with you." I said with a brighter smile.

He also found the will to smile down at me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. "I picked the perfect girl." He said. I couldn't help but smile bigger, if possible, and kiss him.

"I picked the perfect day to walk home alone." I said. He kissed my forehead and turned off a light beside us, covering the room in darkness. He wrapped us in the soft blanket on the bed, still pressed against my body.

"I love you, Nnoitra." I said. He kissed me softly. "Love ya too, Anna. You're the best." He said and fell asleep.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling, happy as could be. I could remember this as the best night of my life. I thought of nothing but what had happened and how much I loved this man I had just met hours earlier. I forgot about my friend, or all the bad things that had happened. I just smiled, and smiled in my sleep.

* * *

**Ok, I know that the smut may not have been the best, but I tried! I'm not good at writing that kinda stuff! Lol, love me or hate me, please leave a review to tell me what you thought. Love ya guys~**


End file.
